Something Different
by DIRGwolf
Summary: Earth 60606 of the earth realities. In this reality one woman's presence changes the story completely and influences the beings of the reality. Her choices, her story, read how her presence interacts with those of the reality. OCxKurt Wagner, and many others.
1. Dreams

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Marvel, nor Marvel characters. Those belong to the artists and writers who came up with them.

**Author's Note:** Deirdre does belong to me. Also those of my fans who have read this story already. I've republished it with new never before read chapters and a new ending. I hope you guys will re enjoy this story. Because of my limited internet access I will be updating two chapters every time I have wifi connections. So instead of getting the whole story in one giant bound, you get two chapters a week (which is when I normally get on with wifi connection). You will see German in this story, I'm still not good with German, so if there is a German word or sentence that is wrong please tell me. All German that you will see in dialogue will be in Italic. -_Was_ (pronounced as Vas) means what?

_**Dreams**_

_Feet padded within the abyss of a dream, the rush of a panic heartbeat echoed within a chaotic nightmare. Past devoured the mind, enclosed it in a cocoon of fear and pain. Of lost long gone by the passing of time. A figure stumbled forward into the rippling images of the mind. The small form tripped and panicked with the approaching orange glow of flame. It wheezed and fought to stand, petite pale arms reached beneath its form to lift the small lithe body up from the ground. It pushed forward, heart pulsing within its chest. The form bounded forward and fell into the arms of a demon._

_Grey orbs looked up to meet the cold emotionless red gaze of a red skinned figure. He looked down at the small form within his arms, and gazed into clouded gray orbs that became lost within faded memories trapped within the dream. The soul within the dream, a young girl, no more then twelve, gazed up at the demon staring sternly in front of them. The panicked soul whipped around to face a mob of angry blank faces. She felt the illusion of his grip on her shoulder as he pulled her closer to him, felt the quickening of her breath as he spoke. She felt as if all would be fine._

_In a whirlwind of smoke that enriched the dream with the smell of brimstone, the images of the dream swirled around her within the mind teleporting the dreamer to another time, another memory from the past._

_Years past quickly within the dream aging the young girl of twelve into a ripe woman of the age of twenty. The woman stood before the demon from her past, stared intently at his stern gaze. She growls, a feral gesture that brought amusement onto the creature before the dreamer. She stepped forward moving slowly around the demon standing straight. She twisted her wrist and twirled two blades within her palms. The dream remembers the feel of the medium weighted daggers that danced between her fingers. The dream etched and played the dance that occurred on that day._

_Steal hits steal, blade sang with another pairing, echoing the chores within the illusion. The woman and the demon moved to a silent rhythm, their blades caressing one another._

_Blood dripped down her arm, pooling at her feet. The dreamer looked down noticed this and realized that what she saw never happened. The dream surged around her, devoured her mind and mutated the memories into nightmares._

_The soul stood in a pool of blood, blades unsheathed at her side, their handles clasped tightly in her hands. Her gaze advanced around the swirling images of memories and fears. Images clashed, dreams and memories formed into nightmarish sights._

_The blades dropped from her hands, echoing the clanging of steel against hard ground within her dream. She spun and faced the many images fighting to solidify as a stationed image amongst a river of fantasies. Her hands rippled to her ears, clasping them shut. She breathed heavily. Her heart beat fast. Panic rose within the pit of her stomach. She screamed._

She startled awake, and clasped her chest as she sat up in bed. The woman sighed, pulled her feet over her bed and dangled them their, touching her toes to the cold floor. She sighed and rested her hands to each side of her.

"My dreams are getting darker Az…" She murmured to herself as she stood up, "My memories are morphing into nightmares…" She sighed and walked to the window, "Is it your doing? Or am I just being taunted by my fears?" She rubbed her face with her palms, and then slowly pulled back the curtain from her window. "Two years Az," She began staring out into the bright daylight. "I haven't seen you for two years…" She exhaled and studied the activity below her window. "Two years and eight months…"

She smiled warmly at the sight below her, and gently allowed her fingers to slip slowly from the curtain. The hanging cloth gently rested against her arm. She placed her hand on the window frame and peered down below her. Her eyes studied the activity below and smiled warmly before pushing away from the window and turning to face the emptiness of her room.

"Two months," She told the emptiness. "I've been here for two months…"

She took in a deep breath and headed for her dresser where she pulled out an outfit, slipped it on, and then walked to the door of her room. Her room was ordinary with only a few little personal things dotting the interior, as well as a miniature bookshelf placed up beside her window.

The bookshelf was dotted with books about wolves, hawks, Nordic myths and legends, the different species of dogs and cats, and language guides for Norwegian, German, Gaelic, and Dutch.

She sighed, and quickly spun on her toes and headed for the bookshelf. She grabbed three books, held them up to her chest and then returned to the door of her room. She opened the door and slipped out heading down the hallway and toward the lower floor of the institute.

XXX

"Hey there chère," called a southern accent from behind her.

The woman sighed, and slowly closed the book she had been reading. "Gambit, how many times have I told you not to call me that?"

The man sat down beside her, forcing the woman to quickly snatch up the three books she had placed neatly beside her and switch them to her other side. She neatly stacked them, fixing the edges so they stayed stationed upon each other.

"Since ya first came here," Gambit answered.

She sighed, "really Gambit?" she questioned locking his crimson brown eyes with her gray ones. "You know how those little names of yours annoy me, why can't you just call me Deirdre or D,or Deir? Like all the others do?"

Gambit grinned, "Why don'cha call me Remy?"

Deirdre just stared at him, and then glared turning her sights in front of her.

"I thought so!" He laughed leaning forward and looking at her. There was a small pause between them.

Silence ate at the corner of their minds.

Remy sighed, "What's the matter chère?"

Deirdre's eyebrows twitched and she slowly eyed Gambit from the corner of her eye.

Gambit laughed.

"Okay, sorry." He shook his head, "What's wrong Deir?"

Here she smiled, but then frowned quickly. "I have much on my mind…"

"Are ya afraid these people don't like ya? Feel like an outcast?"

"I am an outcast Gambit."

Gambit snorted, "You a outcast? Ha! You're just shy." He playfully punched her arm, "get out there and befriend more of the others, I'm sure you'll find many who want to be your friend." He then gave her a sly wink, "maybe find yourself a man…or a lady, if you swing that way."

She held back a laugh, "Gambit I have friends. You and Rouge…" She sighed, "as for a relationship…" She smiled warmly, "I already have my eyes set on someone."

She felt Gambit scoot closer to her, his leg touching hers. "Whoa now chère, tell me. Tell ya old friend Remy, who this crush is."

Deirdre laughed, "I'm not gonna…"

"Deir?" A soft German accented voice touched her ears.

She turned slowly to see Nightcrawler standing behind the two of them. He was wearing the hologram of a normal looking man. Black hair cut short and a little shaggy, and blue eyes that glimmered with a hopeless glint.

Deirdre sighed and stood up.

"Kurt?" She asked using his real name. She smiled warmly toward the teleporter, but then frowned. "Why are you wearing that?" She asked a little harsh.

"I…"

Gambit fidgeted, and then stood up. "I think I just found my answer," he stated smiling and countering Deirdre's glare with a big grin. "I'll leave you two alone then." He bowed, and then turned away and walked for the mansion's doors.

Deirdre turned to face Kurt once Gambit had vanished into the towering building. She sighed, closed her eyes and shook her head before sitting back down. She could feel Kurt's uneasiness. It was one of her abilities.

As an empath, a type of telepath that reads peoples emotions and can connect to them on an emotional level, she could easily feel the teleporter's sadness. Deirdre smirked and glanced behind her to where the man still stood. She patted the empty spot where Gambit once sat.

"Sit," She said with a smile, welcoming him to the bench.

He did, hesitant at first, but soon the man hidden behind a façade sat beside her. His gaze did not meet hers. Instead he looked in front of him.

Deirdre smiled warmly in his direction, her eyes caressing the false image.

"You know you don't have to wear that thing around me," she began bringing his eyes to meet hers.

Kurt sighed, "You've only been here for two month, and we've only talked twice during that time…" He fell silent for a moment, "I did not vish to frighten you."

Deirdre shook her head, "Kurt you can't frighten me."

His eyes focused on her, but he kept silent.

Deirdre sighed and then stood up.

"You know, I've been wanting to do this for a while now." She begun to say as she walked and stood in front of him.

She placed her hand out for him to reach, "I'm known as Wolf." She introduced herself, receiving a questioning look from the teleporter, "but you can call me Deirdre." She smiled, "I didn't get a chance to thank you for saving me back there." She laughed softly, "I would have been hurt badly if you hadn't teleported me out of the way."

Kurt smiled softly and rose from the bench, he took her hand in his and his hologram faded away revealing Kurt as he truly was.

Blue, slightly furry with dark indigo hair. His yellow eyes still held a hint of hopelessness. "Kurt Wagner, but they call me Nightcrawler." His accent purred as he spoke, "and you're welcomed Deirdre."

She smiled at him, "Two months," She began with a small laugh at the end of her words. "I should have done this earlier."

"Huh?"

Deirdre smiled and unwillingly slipped her hand from his, "To thank you, and to talk to you…" she held back another laugh, "but every time I found you and wanted to talk to you, you would always teleport before I could reach you, or…" She shook her head, "or Wolverine was with you."

Kurt smiled, but did not ask about her uneasiness toward Logan.

Deirdre's hand fell to her side, and silence dropped over them for a moment.

"Kurt?" she began. "Want to come walk with me?"

Kurt smiled, "I would like that."

They walked side by side, Deirdre stood to Kurt's right her arms were tightly wrapped around her three books she had brought with her.

Kurt looked down and studied the bindings of the objects.

"Those books?" He began.

Deirdre looked up at him and smiled, "One is on wolves, one is on the myths and legends of the Norse gods, and the last one is." She blushed softly, "I'm trying to teach myself different languages, and today I decided to practice a little German…"

Kurt glanced down at her and smiled warmly, "Need help?"

"Yes," she answered quickly, glancing up and meeting his yellow gaze.

Magnificent, that's what she thought when she looked up at him.

After that silence befell them, Deirdre sighed and took a moment to glance behind them. She watched as Kurt's tail weaved behind him. She smiled, and then turned her gaze a head of her.

"Vhat were you and Gambit talking about?" Kurt asked suddenly.

Deirdre sighed, "I've been having nightmares…" she admitted openly, "He was just worried."

"Nightmares?"

"My memories of my past coming to hunt my dreams and morph into horrific nightmares…"

They fell silent again.

Kurt's form came closer to Deirdre's, his arm brushed up against hers. They met each other gaze. Deirdre blushed and slowly pushed forward a head of him.

"Do you need someone to talk to?" Kurt said, breaking the silence.

Deirdre stopped and looked up at him, "I couldn't bother you with my problems…"

"I don't mind…"

Deirdre thought about it and then fell silent for a moment.

She smiled. "I would like someone to talk to." She then walked in front of him, faced him, and halted him from moving on. "I would also like to train with you."

"_Was_?"

Deirdre smirked, "I've seen how you and Shadow Cat train." She smiled, "I think training with you would help benefit me."

He stayed silent.

Deirdre continued, "I'm not just a empath, you know." She began, "That's only part of my mutant ability." She grinned up at him, "Come on Kurt, I think it'll be fun."

Kurt smiled down at her, "Okay." He began, "Vhen should we start?"

Deirdre smirked, "How about now?"


	2. Shift and Teleport

**Author's Note: **All the spaces are actually 'tab' spaces. Because Fanfiction edit Document doesn't allow me to use the tab button, you must suffer through the odd spacing of sentences.

_**Shift and Teleport**_

Three books rested beneath a weeping willow tree, their hides gently placed carefully against the bark of the tall giant. Their bindings caressed by the long soft kisses of the green grass growing within the small world known as the Xavier institute.

A woman stands amongst a sea of green, her hands at her side and her eyes closed. A smirk rested on her pale peach lips. The woman inhaled, and then exhaled and slowly opened her eyes.

"When ever you're ready Kurt…" she told him silently, his name echoing within her mind.

She smiled gently to her small thought of him. He reminded her so much of him. Of her guardian, her teacher. The two were so similar it thrilled and confused her heart.

Though for a moment her heart blinded her focus, the smell of brimstone caught her senses and swirled around her as if a lover caressed her cheek. Deirdre smirked and elegantly swayed to the right away from the incoming arms with a goal to wrap around her. Her hands came to entangle together behind her back as she danced on her toes, laughing. She watched as the blue demon tumbled forward after his failed teleported assault.

The woman laughed.

"Gotta do better then that, Kurt." She jested taking another step back as she watched Nightcrawler catch himself.

He turned his yellow gaze upon her and blinked to her unexpected agility.

All she did was smirk and raise her hand horizontally from her waist and waved him toward her. Taunting him, baiting him to regain his balance and come after her again. She watched him amusingly.

He stood back up, smirked, and then vanished into a cloud of shadows.

The woman shook her head and stood perfectly still. She knew this game as if she knew the back of her hand. It was the same game he played with her. It was all familiar.

First she would dance to the right, dodging his first attempt, then…

The scent of brimstone came to her.

She pushed forward, twisting her body to face the teleporter as he reentered the realm behind her. She smirked and he gazed at her with bewilderment.

"I'm not just an empath," She repeated dancing elegantly back away from him.

She knew he would try again, teleport behind her, or to her left or right. It was so similar, familiar, the way he traveled, the way he thought to capture her it was just as _he_ would. Her lips pursed gentle together as she concentrated.

"See if you can catch me, Kurt." She taunted as her body slowly began to be cloaked in a gold dusty mist.

Kurt watched, amazed and startled, as the woman before him shifted.

The dust around her lifted and expanded, and rose into the sky lifting the woman from the ground. The woman morphed, body swiftly changing and stretching until light brown wings reached up to catch the wind.

The hawk burst forth from the golden mist, trails of the strange dust like substance followed behind the red tailed hawk's tail feathers as it lifted into the sky. The hawk gave a taunting squawk, but the teleporter watched in complete shock up at the bird circling above his head.

She felt his unwillingness to accept her challenge, felt the uncertainty in which the demon stood beneath her as she soar the sky. The hawk screeched her frustration in the teleporter who would not play the game. She squawked and dove for the earth beneath her wings. She dove, body curving slightly up as she fought the air currents.

Again the mist begun to cloak her form, however, instead of the gold dust that devoured the woman and gave birth to the hawk. A silver dust begun to dance around the diving hawk as it aimed for the ground. In moments the hawk vanished within the silver mist, and the mist started to dance and stretch out for the earth. The silver fog danced out across the ground, sinking from the sky.

Out from the mist of silver dust landed a wolf, four paws catching its lithe body on the ground. The wolf landed effortlessly like a cat as it leaped from the mist and made a stand before the blue demon. The gray timber wolf took a step forward and lowered its head between her shoulder blades. The wolf watched the demon before her, watched as his yellow eyes stared down on her in wonder and excitement, but only a hint of excitement rose up to meet her.

The wolf crouched in front of Nightcrawler and then pushed its agile body forward leaping for the teleporter. He gasped and teleported, reappearing only a foot behind the beast.

The creature swung around, gray orbs staring intently on her prey. The wolf's jaws opened in a fanged and silent laugh as her eyes twinkled to the delight of the training. Her body moved to swirl around and face the demon before her. He gazed at her, yellow burning into her mind. She sprung forward pushing the teleporter to teleport again.

Every time he teleported she was there to move him on. It was a strange dance, a strange sight of a wolf leaping into a cloud of shadows only to land through it and leap into another one.

The wolf followed Nightcrawler's path, fallowed and chased until the teleporter no longer leaped into the shadows to get away from the beast.

The wolf stood before a panting man, his yellow gaze lingering on her.

The wolf smirked and crept forward, circling around her prey.

The beast stood before Nightcrawler, his body slouched ever so slightly as he stared down the creature before him. Never before had he met someone so different. He gazed down on the beast and watched as the wolf snarled at him and then leapt.

Her body pushed off from the ground and tackled Nightcrawler to the earth with all her force. The wolf landed on the man's chest, two front paws resting heavily above his rushing heart.

He gazed up at the growling beast whose form was dissipating at the edges.

The silver mist returned and quickly ate away at the wolf's form, returning a woman sitting nicely on Nightcrawler's legs.

Kurt looked up at the woman with gray eyes and gapped at her.

She smiled down at his bewilderment and slowly pulled her hands away from his chest to gently place them on her hips.

"Unexpected?" She asked with a smirk.

Kurt simply nodded, "How?" he mumbled.

Deirdre smiled, "I told you." She began, "I'm not just an empath."

"That doesn't answer my question," he said his German roots echoing with his speech.

His voice and accent sent shivers down the woman's spine, as she found herself blushing from the questioning gaze of the teleporter.

Deirdre swallowed softly, and gently shook her head.

"It's part of my ability," she began forcing herself to meet Kurt's intense but gently gaze. "I can only shift into those animals I have made an empathic connection to."

The teleporter blinked, his arrow pointed tail twitched at his side.

Deirdre inhaled deeply and then exhaled taking a moment to point toward the three books leaning to the side. "I have to know a great deal about a certain animal before the empathic connection will even allow me to shift."

"I…"

"It's hard to explain…" She said lifting her right hand and rubbing her face into her palm. "Let's just say, I told you I wasn't just a empath."

Silence befell the two as they sat amongst the greening yard of the institute.

Deirdre sat on Kurt's legs. One hand resting on his chest while the other messaged her temples. She sighed, and then blinked as she looked down at Kurt. She blushed noticing that Nightcrawler was now concentrating on their current situation.

"Oh…" She exclaimed leaping off from his legs and falling to the ground with a thud.

She looked over Nightcrawler as he lifted himself up and propped himself up with his hands.

He gazed shyly in her direction, his blue cheeks lighting softly with a blush.

"It's okay Deirdre," He said softly, diverting his gaze.

Deirdre blushed and looked down at her fingers sinking into the soft earth. She sighed and slowly lifted her gaze back to Kurt. She watched as he inhaled and exhaled nervously, read his body language as he struggled to solve what just had happened.

She exhaled a held breath, "Kurt, I…"

"That was exciting," a southern accent announced from the side.

The pair glanced up to see a small group watching the two from a short distance.

The shifter and the teleporter stared bewildered at the small group before slowly turning to face one another, blushing, and then quickly diverting each other's gazes.

XXX

"That was quite the show," Gambit said as Deirdre and Kurt joined the small group of four.

Gambit stood not to far from in front of Kurt, his arm nicely wrapped around Rogue's side.

"How long have you been watching us?" Deirdre asked sheepishly.

"Since you shifted," announced the Professor from his chair.

Deirdre softly gazed down on him, her eyes speaking curiosity.

"Really?" She asked.

Professor Xavier smiled, "I knew I sensed more to you."

Deirdre smirked, "you can't judge a book from its cover."

Gambit laughed, "No, no you can't."

"Professor?" came Storm's voice from the Professor's side.

The older man looked up to the white haired woman.

"Yes Storm?" He asked sweetly.

Storm did not reply, but she did smile.

"Ah, yes." Began the Professor as he returned his gaze to Kurt and Deirdre.

The two stood side-by-side, slightly uneasy.

The Professor studied the two for a little before swiftly turning his gaze to the lightly pale skinned woman, "Deirdre?" He began, "I would like to speak to you in private."


	3. Grey Area

**Author Note:** Sorry for such a long wait for the third and fourth chapters, It got hard to get internet. But I have it for a little while so I'm going to give you guys the next two chapters. Of course its not like anyone is really reading this. Haha.

_**Grey Area**_

"So, why didn't you tell us?" Asked Rogue a few hours after Deirdre returned from talking with Xavier.

Deirdre stood leaning up against a counter in the kitchen, her gaze was intent on watching Gambit as he swept across the kitchen floor searching for their next meal.

"You never asked," she stated. "Every one just assumed that I was simply an empath."

"It would have been nice to know, chère." Gambit announced from within the fridge.

"I didn't think it was necessary," Deirdre sighed. "…Besides, I didn't plan on shifting today in the open."

"You still should have told us," Rogue said sadly as she crossed her arms in front of her and leaned against the little island within the kitchen.

"Sorry?"

Gambit laughed as he pulled himself out from the fridge, "No big deal chère," He began, laughing as he placed an arm full of sandwich meats and cheeses in front of the two girls. "Sandwiches, anyone?" He asked giving the two girls a warm smile.

The two nodded, smiled, and then searched the pile of meats and cheeses for their right blend.

Sandwiches made, the small group of friends sat chatting in the kitchen. Rogue and Gambit sat beside each other, legs underneath the table touching one another.

Deirdre smiled, and shook her head. "You know it really makes me ill when all I feel from you two is that damn lovey-dovey feeling," Deirdre said taking a bite from her honey ham and provolone sandwich.

Gambit grinned up at her, "Jealous?" He asked jokingly.

Deirdre laughed, "Yes and no." She told him leaning slightly back in her chair, "If I've known I would get hit by the love bug every time I hanged out with the two of you, I would have found a single couple to hang out with."

Rogue giggled, "Now darling, you don't really mean that, do you?"

"Of curse not," She said smirking. "You two are the only friends I care to keep."

The couple blinked, looked at each other, and then back to her.

"Keep?" Rogue questioned.

Deirdre smiled and shook her head, "Just my way of saying I'm glade we're friends and I hope it stays that way."

The group fell silent then as they devoured their sandwiches.

Deirdre finished her meal first and found herself leaning fully back in her chair, her gaze lifted up at the ceiling.

"Hey Deir," Rogue began.

"Hmm?"

"What did the professor want to talk to you about?"

Deirdre eyed Rogue and pulled herself back to the table. She placed her chin with in her hands and then spoke, "He asked if I'd like to join the X-Men."

Gambit choked on his last bit of food, "That's awesome!"

Deirdre smirked, "I suppose…"

"What do you mean 'I suppose'?" Gambit asked in shock, "it would be nice if we could work together. Could use more women on the team-Ow!"

Rogue elbowed him in the ribs, "Remy…" She warned glaring in his direction before placing a friendly gaze on Deirdre, "is there something wrong, Deir?"

"No, not really…" she began as she studied her two friends. She sighed, "I hadn't planned to be here for so long is all…"

"What do you mean?" Rogue asked. "Do you not like it here? Or do you not trust us and the others?"

"No, no." Deirdre panicked waving her hands frantically in front of her, "I love you two, you and Gambit are the only friends I have."

"That's kind of sad chère," Two sets of eyes glared in Gambit's direction, "What-OW!" He jumped slightly in his seat, "What? Why?" He stuttered as he rubbed his leg to ease the pain of the two invisible bruises beneath his paints.

Deirdre sighed, "It's just…I'm not really a big group person, and..." She swallowed hard, "my past experiences advise me not to choose sides." She smiled softly, but kept a frown visible beneath her smile.

"If I joined the X-Men it would not be because I wish to help…there would be a selfish reasons to my joining or a hidden motive…and I would not be the most trust worthy person…"

"Though it's not like I'm saying I would betray the two of you, you two are my friends and I would never turn my back on the two of you…" She ended falling silent.

Gambit and Rogue looked on at her, they too kept quiet as their minds ran with what Deirdre had just said. Soon however Gambit let out a long and deep sigh.

"Really D?" He began giving her a gentle smile. "You sound as if you're afraid of betraying us one day."

She frowned, that was exactly what she feared she would do, or may have to do. She was a very loyal creature by nature, making it her job to protect those she cared for, and by doing that she may one day have to fight others she swore to also protect. Deirdre sighed as she thought on this.

"That is exactly what I fear…" She finally said. "I don't want to hurt you, but I'm a freelancer, I only hold loyalties to those I care for."

"You care for us, right?" Rogue asked shyly.

Deirdre nodded, "Of curse I do…"

"Then we have nothing to worry about."

"But…"

"Besides," Gambit interrupted, grinning slyly. "There is a certain fuzzy elf that is also an X-Men."

Deirdre blushed, but did not say a word.

Gambit chuckled proudly as he watched her fluster in her seat.

Deirdre's hands went up to her face as she hid behind them, "is it that obvious?" She asked.

"At first, no. How long had you had a crush on Nightcrawler?"

"Since I first met him…"

"That's long, wow." Gambit whistled, "then no, it wasn't obvious at all. I just found out today, and I think half the school saw you sitting on him out side."

Deirdre flustered and buried her head in her arms, she moaned.

"Don't feel bad," Rogue comforted, placing a gloved hand on the top of the other woman's head. "I think the two of you would make a cute couple."

"If not strange," Gambit added, once again receiving an elbow to the ribs and a kick to the shin. He yelped and then whimpered mumbling a _'I should learn to keep my mouth shout'_ to himself.

Deirdre smiled and stood up from the table, "Well…" she began glancing sadly down at her friends, "I should go, I need to give my answer to the professor soon…"

"Just don't forget that we are your friends D," Gambit said as Rogue nodded along with him.

Deirdre smiled, nodded, and then turned to leave her friends alone in the kitchen. As she walked out of the kitchen her mind began to swirl with thoughts on what she should do. Was there an actual reason for her to stay and join the X-Men? No, there was not… Except...

_Kurt…_

**XXX**

She walked down the hall of the institute, her feet guided her toward Charles Xavier's office. She sighed and halted only ten feet from the Professor office. Staring at the room's door she found herself exhaling once more. A confliction fought within her. She tried to tell herself that she had to do, tell him no, tell him that she was leaving the institute and going off. That she would help them when the need arisen, but she would not join the X-Men, she would not choose a side. The woman sighed, shook her head and then turned around. She spun on her toes and pushed forward only to walk into the arms of someone else. A familiar comfort swept over her, startling her from her uncertain thoughts. She felt a gentle grip on her shoulders, causing her to look up and met the yellow gaze of a wounded creature. She gazed up at him, blinked, and then blushed.

"I'm sorry Kurt, I…" She could not think of what to say.

Kurt smiled and allowed his hands to slowly slide from her shoulders. He took a step back, "It's alright, I vasn't looking vhere I was going…" He explained, rubbing the back of his head while he took a step back.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

Kurt blushed, "I…" He sighed, "I heard that the Professor had offered you a spot on the X-Men team. Are you planning on taking his offer?"

Deirdre hesitated, and then sighed. "I wasn't sure…" She said truthfully, "I never planned on staying here so long, but…" She met Kurt's gaze, "I think my plans have changed." She smiled and gently placed her hand on his arm. "So, I think I will take the Professor's offer and join."

Kurt smiled, "that's good." He began, "gives us more time to spend together." He blushed, "I-I mean." He stammered, "It'll give me more time to help you with your German."

Deirdre smiled and giggled lightly before nodding her head, "That it would." She pulled her hand away from his arm, "well I better report to the Professor."

She took a step away from Kurt, turned and began to walk a few steps forward, but then she stopped and turned to face the man once more. She smiled at the azure demon, lifted her hand, and curled her fingers in a simple gesture of goodbye.

"See you later Kurt." She said softly, before dropping her hand and entering the Professor's office.


	4. Nightcrawler

_**Nightcrawler**_

He stood in the hallway, his hand slowly moving up to his arm where she touched him. He gave himself a small smile as he watched her vanish into the Professor's office. He then sighed and slowly turned away. Taking a step forward he teleported, and then reappeared in the study, a tower of books surrounded him. He lifted his head up to the ceiling of the study, closed his eyes, inhaled and then slowly exhaled while lowering his head. Opening his eyes, he leaned against the back of a cushioned chair and inhaled before once again releasing it into a sigh.

He could feel his chest tightening as he replayed the moment that had just past. He could feel his heart beating fast as he imagined her gentle, soft, and warm touch on his arm. He lifted his hand to the place her palm had rested. He gripped it firmly between his fingers and then pulled into himself. His gaze fell tightly shut. He was a fool to think someone as beautiful as she could love or want someone as freakish as he. He clinched his fangs together, and silently growled to himself.

"You fool…" he spoke in German, his angry voice echoing within the silence of the study room.

"Fool…" He hissed, slowly opening his eyes to gaze down at his feet, his strange nonhuman feet.

He sighed as he placed his hands behind him on the chair and leaned slightly forward. His dark indigo hair hanged across his face in light wavy curls. He gazed down at the floor, his eyes staring intently at the wooden patterns of the study floor. He closed his eyes again and clenched his teeth tightly shut.

"Kurt?" A soft voice asked, "Is everything alright?"

Kurt startled forward, his body pushed away from the cushion chair. "Kitty?"

The brunette smiled as she walked forward and passed through a table to get to where Kurt stood. She kept her smile plastered on her lips. A warm, friendly smile.

"You look horrible, is everything alright?" She asked coming to stand before him, her hands resting playfully behind her back.

Kurt sighed, and Kitty leaned closer to her friend.

She cocked her head up toward him and studied him.

Kurt blinked, and then stepped back. His backside hitting the chair he had been leaning against.

"I've only seen you look like that once before," She begun taking another step closer toward the teleporter. She backed Kurt up against the chair, "You had that same look when…" She startled, "You're in love!"

"Vhat?"

"Oh my god Kurt, who, who is she?"

"I-I don't know vhat you mean…"

"Oh, come on." She huffed, "I know that look, so who is she?"

"No one Kitty…"

"Liar."

Kurt fell silent, and he sighed again pressing his hands against the back of the chair. He lowered his head, "it doesn't matter Kitty…"

"What! Why do you say that?" She asked shocked.

"Two months…" Kurt mumbled, "Is not enough time for someone to form proper feelings…"

"Two months?" Kitty mimicked, she looked at Kurt in bewilderment. "Two months? Who do we know whose…" She blinked, "You like Deirdre?" She asked, not allowing Kurt to answer her obvious question. "Did you tell her yet? Are you? What do you think she'll say, I've seen the way she looks at you…" She trailed on.

Kurt sighed and gently smiled at his friend, "I vouldn't put her through that, Kitty…"

"Through what?" Kitty asked.

"Being vith me, this…"

"Really Kurt?" Kitty interrupted, "don't start playing that pity party with me, mister."

"Look at me Kitty!" He exclaimed holding up his three-digit hands, "I'm a freak!"

Kitty sighed, "No you're not…"

"How can you say that?" He asked stubbornly, "I'm blue and furry. I'm a demon…"

Kitty sighed and Kurt continued, "She vould never be interested in me…no one vould."

"You're ex loved you," Kitty protested.

"Jimaine vas different…"

"How? I don't see anything different between the two, well I do, but…" Kitty sighed and rubbed her temples in frustration.

"Jimaine I knew since I vas young, she accepted me for who I vas…"

"And you don't think Deirdre would?" Kitty sighed. She had the greatest urge to hit him. "I may not know her well, but I've seen how she is around you. How she gazes longingly over to you. I'm surprised you haven't noticed." The phaser sighed, "I'm surprised it took her this long to finally talk to you."

Kurt smiles lightly, a small laugh chasing after his words. "Actually I made the first move," Kurt interrupted. "Vell, I vouldn't call it the first move, but I vent to speak to her…today actually."

Kitty looked at her friend, a sly smirk played across her lips. "That commotion I heard about?" Kitty asked curiously.

Kurt nodded, "Ve ended up training…not vhat I had planed, but…" He blushed.

Kitty smirked, "I heard she pinned you." She leaned forward, "how long was she on top?"

Kurt blushed, "not long…"

Kitty laughed, "Kurt, just admit you have a crush on her." She crossed her arms in front of her. "Stop being so priest like, it didn't work out when you tried to become one." She smiled and reached a hand out to touch his shoulder, "Live a little, jump out there and take a chance. You never know, you may be surprised Kurt on what you'll find."

Kurt smiled, "You're a good friend Kitty."

"I try to be," She replied smiling.

**XXX**

Kurt sighed as he paced beneath the stairwell, his hands fidgeting with each other. He halted just beneath the chandelier hanging above the center of the room. He gazed up at the glowing lights above his head and smiled gently. His tail swung behind him as he looked back in front of him and turned once more to head in another direction. He paced the front room for a few more minuets before teleporting to another room he had memorized. He sighed when he found the section of the mansion empty except for a few younger students of the institute. He teleported again, this time he ended up outside beside the bench he had found Deirdre and Gambit sitting at.

Kurt sighed and placed himself on the cool stone bench. He placed his elbows on his knees, and his chin between his palms. He gazed hopelessly out at the world, and sighed.

"Having trouble finding someone, elf?" A husky voice asked.

Kurt eyed the wild looking man who walked toward him.

"I may," He said with a smirk, he then smiled. "How are you Logan?"

"I'm fine," Logan sat beside Kurt. "You?"

Kurt chuckled, "I could be better."

The two fell silent until Logan shifted uncomfortable on the bench and spoke, "This place hasn't changed much has it?"

"No," Kurt replied. "But more of our kind keep coming."

Logan smirked, "I heard the Professor had to build an expansion not to long ago."

"That he did."

Silence again.

"Listen here," wolverine exclaimed after the awkward silence went on for to long. He stood up and turned to gaze down at Kurt. "I was asked by Rogue to hand you this." Logan reached into his jean pocket and pulled out a small slip of paper. The man sighed, "I would only do this for that girl, so you better follow these demands."

Kurt blinked up at the folded slip of paper in Logan's fingers, and then hesitantly reached up and took the slip of white paper from Wolverines fingers. Holding the thin paper between his own fingers, he slowly peeled opened the slip and peered down at the nicely printed words written in pencil.

_Kurt…_ The note read. _I know this seems a little childish, but every time I go to talk to you, you are always vanishing into a cloud of smoke. So, I gave this to Rogue who'll give it to Logan…_ He could almost feel the distaste in her voice as he read Wolverine's name on the paper. _Hopefully this bloody thing will find you. I want to hang out with you again, tonight…_

Kurt blinked down at the words, and reread the line almost twenty times. A small smile began to creep across his face.

_Meet me by the fountain, ~Deirdre._ The note ended.

Kurt glanced up at Logan with a big grin, "Thank you Logan." He said standing up, "I vould hug you, but I have this feeling I vould get hit."

Logan chuckled, "Go on elf." He said pointing behind his back to the fountain in the distance.

Kurt smiled and then vanished in a puff of smoke.


End file.
